How they meet
by purplelover
Summary: Yumi meets Ulrich and Odd online. They don't know they will be going to the same school, and when the three meet Jeremy, they get some HUGE surprises....
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm making a story, based on aim, and real world. There is a Xana, there is everything, but the big difference is that they all meet online.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**_

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

**_-XhottguyX has signed on._**

**_- XhottguyX has entered chatroom._**

**XhottguyX: Hellooo? Anyone on?**

**_-BottomlessPit has entered chatroom. _**

**BottomlessPit: Hey Ulrich! **

**BottomlessPit: What are you doing online! You're supposed to be getting ready for your date! **

**XhottguyX: Odd….. I'm NOT going out with Emily!**

**BottomlessPit: Oh come on! EVERY girl at the school wants you! **

**XhottguyX: Yea….. I hate it. I'm not, and that's final.**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has entered chatroom._**

**BlackLuvr83: Hey…. Am I in the right chatroom?**

**XhottguyX: Umm… I dunno. **

**BottomlessPit: Who are you? **

**BlackLuvr83: I'm Yumi. Who are you?**

**XhottguyX: Well, bottomlesspit over here is odd, and I'm Ulrich.**

**BlackLuvr83: You know Ulrich, that's kinda mean to tell a friend….**

**BottomlessPit: sits back ready to watch a cat-fight **

**XhottguyX: lol…. No Yumi…. Odd is his name.**

**BlackLuvr83: oooooooooh…… )**

**BottomlessPit: Awww…. No cat-fight? **

**BlackLuvr83: sigh guys….**

**BlackLuvr83: oh crud! My mom's coming, and I'm not done packing!**

**BlackLuvr83: bye!**

**_- BlackLuvr83 has left the chatroom._**

**BottomlessPit: Hey Ulrich, you should add her to your buddy list. **

**XhottguyX: eh… sure why not?**

**_- BlackLuvr83 has been added to your buddy list._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed off._**

Next day….

"Mom, I don't wanna go to a private school with tons of rich people who think they know everything!" Yumi complained to her mom as they drove to Kadic. "Non-sense dear. This is a very well-known school, you should be very proud to go here. But anyway Yumi-Chan, you don't have a choice. Your father's job came to France, and we just purchased a house. Now I'm sure you'll make many new friends, and you have that messenger thing, so you can keep in touch with your friends in Japan as well." Yumi sighed and nodded her head slowly.

When they arrived at Kadic a few moments later, Yumi stepped out and waved to her mom, after getting her belongings and her prized possession, her laptop. As her mom drove away, she headed towards a large tree.

She opened up her laptop and signed on to AIM (AOL instant messenger)

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed on._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has entered chatroom._**

**XhottguyX: ODD! STOP GETTING ME DATES I DON'T WANT!**

**BottomlessPit: Sorry! All the girls come up and beg me to get them a date with you! **

**XhottguyX: Hey Yumi... Sorry… we're in a big argument… lol**

**BlackLuvr83: it's fine. I'll sit and wait… sits by tree and gets ready to witness murder**

**BottomlessPit: Hey Ulrich, its almost time for 3rd period. **

**BlackLuvr83: me too**

**XhottguyX: bye Yumi.**

**BlackLuvr83: Bye Ulrich, Odd.**

******BottomlessPit:**huh? Oh. Bye 

**_-BlackLuvr83 is away._**

Yumi closed her laptop, and walked to the office to get her schedule. When she got there, a secretary asked, "Why aren't you in class?" Yumi smiled politely, and explained, "I'm a new student from Japan. I need my schedule." The secretary nodded and announced, "Mr. Delmas will be out shortly." Shortly after, Mr.Delmas walked out and questioned, "Are you Yumi Ishiayma?" She nodded and he handed her a schedule. "I hope you can find your classes alright. I would send someone, but lessons have already started." With that he left.

She walked through the halls, and finally found Ms. Hertz after asking two clueless janitors, and one very confused Jim.

"Now as I was saying, the elements in copper make it turn green when…" Yumi knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi, I'm Yumi. I'm a new student…" She let her last sentence silence, when she was glared at by all the girls in the classroom. "Ah. Class, we have a new student. Yumi, go sit by Odd." Yumi walked over and sat down next to Odd. While Ms. Hertz talked about Copper, she opened her laptop in her lap and took off her away message.

She noticed thatone of the peopleshe met earlier was on as well.

**BlackLuvr83: Hey... what are you doing on? Didn't you say you had class?**

******BottomlessPit: So... boring...**

******BottomlessPit: lol I agree, I'm on during class, and she's talking about Copper... or something.**

"ODD! YUMI! Get off of your computers this instant!" They quickly nodded to her and shut off their computers.

**_-BottomlessPit has signed off._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed off._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_okay everyone... this story will hopefully be updated every one or two days, but the chapters will be short. This was probably the longest chapter I'll be making for this story. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you enjoy this style! Please review before you leave this page!_**

**_---- just push the blue button... type some words... tada!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you wonderful reviewers! I'm updating fast! Arn't you all proud? Well here you go...**_

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

After her class, she walked to the forest. Right now she had a free period. She walked to a tree, and noticed she wasn't the only one there. She walked to the other side and opened her laptop.

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed on._**

**_XhottguyX: Oh hey Yumi. At my school its free period, how about you?_**

**_BottomlessPit: Yea._**

**_BlackLuvr83: Yea, its free period. Soo happy! Stupid science teacher was driving me crazy!_**

**_BottomlessPit: Tell me about it!_**

Suddenly William came up and asked Yumi, "Hey Yumi, lets go talk." She nodded and typed.

**_BlackLuvr83: brb... big dofus brain wants to talk... greeeeeeeeeeat... ruining my free period... oh well. brb_**

**_XhottguyX: ok_**

**_-BlackLuvr83 is away._**

**_BottomlessPit: lol ok. You'd HATE William then, if you went to our school!_**

**_BlackLuvr83's auto response: GAH RUINING MY COMPUTER TIME!... oh well... maybe I'm on a secret reality show and I'm secretly getting paid!... maybe not... oh well._**

In the forsest:

"Yumi, I'm attracted to you, and you'd look good on my reputation. Your beautiful, smart, even a computer ner- i mean you even like computers! Yumi, meet me at the front gate in 10 minutes." Yumi was about to say something, but William announced, "Yumi. That wasn't an option."

**_-BlackLuvr83 has returned._**

**_BlackLuvr83: Great... now I'm being threatened..._**

**_XhottguyX: what do you mean? Oh yea... Odd went 4 lunch_**

**_BlackLuvr83: I mean... ok... I dunno what i mean. I'm gonna head over to lunch as well._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed off._**

Ulrich was about to sign off, but a new name poped up.

-**_GeniusBoy has entered chatroom._**

**_GeniusBoy: Hello?_**

**_XhottguyX: hi..? who r u?_**

**_GeniusBoy: I'm Jeremy. Is this the study chat?_**

**_XhottguyX: no, sry_**

**_GeniusBoy: oh ok, I'l just go to the library. Hey is it okay if i add you to my buddy list?_**

**_XhottguyX: sure_**

**_-XhottguyX has been added to GeniusBoy's buddy list._**

Yumi went towards where she thought the cafeteria was, but was off by... alot. She ended up near the gate. She saw an approaching William comming and saw a student going to lunch. She ran quickly over tohim and asked hurridly, "Hey do you know where the cafeteria is? Hurry... lets go!"Odd shrugged, and they ran. As soon as they got into the cafeteria, a brown-haired german boy appeared and asked Odd, "Who's the new girl?" Odd explained, "She came running up to me in panic asking where the cafeteria was... she's in my class... YumiI think."

Suddenly an angry William entered. "YUMI. I TOLD YOU WE WERE MEETING AT THE GATES!" Yumi, who was in line, stood where she was. He couldn't do anything with lunchlady's around and with students watching. "Yumi, I'm sorry I yelled. Can you meet me in an hour for our date? I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Yumi lost it, she ran to him and was about to punch him, but someone stoped her. "Hey! Let me go!" Yumi yelled while struggling to get out of the handsof her grabber.

------------------

Hope this is an okay chapter... I dunno... lol

REVIEW! (almost put UPDATE! but thats 4 me... lol)

****

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

_**okay I'm enjoying this... I get alot of reviews, and this isnt that hard to update!**_

**_Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers!_**

Wildcat6

auora-of-the-black-rose

Frog Disease

AlliesWorld

jarkobubbles84

Amaherst

Shakespeare's2Juliet

fictionfan911

purplechick101 

Phoenix-549

Lyokogal7503

BLUEGIRL2.0

Silver HAWKEYE

YOU ALL ROCK! Thanks :)

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

"Let go of me!" Ulrich finally let her down. As much as he would've liked seeing William get beat up, he wasn't going to just let her get herself expelled. Yumi angrily walked away, and went to the forest, and opened her laptop.

**_-BlackLuvr83 has signed on._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has entered chatroom._**

**_GeniusBoy: hello?_**

**_BlackLuvr83: hi_**

**_BlackLuvr83: I'm Yumi... what are you doing in the chatroom?_**

**_GeniusBoy: bored... I finished reading the english and spanish dictionaries._**

**_BlackLuvr83: YOU READ DICTIONARIES!_**

**_GeniusBoy: not really_**

**_BlackLuvr83: oook..._**

**_GeniusBoy: Hey have you ever met XhottguyX & BottomlessPit?_**

**_BlackLuvr83: yea_**

**_GeniusBoy: k_**

**_-XhottguyX has entered chatroom._**

**_-BottomlessPit has entered chatroom._**

**_BottomlessPit: hey everyone! Sorry we took long... something in lunch held us up._**

**_XhottguyX: Odd... it wasnt that bad! Just a girl was about to pound in this guy named William and..._**

**_BottomlessPit: and he had to be the good guy and stop her from getting herself expelled._**

**_GeniusBoy: hey... I know him maybe... William... black hair, goes to Kadic?_**

Yumi stared at her computer screen. "I'm at the same school as them... wait... Ulrich was the one who grabed me! And Odd is the one in my class! Who's in my class?"

**_BlackLuvr83: umm... so you all go to Kadic?_**

**_GeniusBoy: yes_**

**_XhottguyX: yea_**

**_BottomlessPit: yup_**

**_BlackLuvr83: so do i... I was the girl who was gonna hurt William..._**

**_-BlackLuvr83 is away_**

**_BottomlessPit: DUDE!_**

**_-BlackLuvr83's auto response: embarassed..._**

With Ulrich:

_Yumi's the girl I grabbed? The girl I met online? This is too weird! And that... Jeremy... he goes here too! Man! My life is weird!_

-------------------------------------

He's got NO clue how weird his life really is... yet! Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone for all your support! Next chapter I'll be thanking more reviewers who reviewed this one and the last chapter!**_

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

**_-Blackluvr83 has entered chatroom._**

**_XhottguyX: hey Yumi_**

**_Blackluvr83: hehe... yea... about yesterday..._**

**_XhottguyX: its fine :)_**

**_Blackluvr83: hey... I was thinking.._**

**_Blackluvr83: maybe we could meet somewhere..._**

**_XhottguyX: thats a pretty good idea... why dont me and you meet at the frontgate at lunch?_**

**_Blackluvr83: thats fine i guess... but if William is there... you better not get in my way again... he's gonna get deadly unless I am deadly to him first_**

**_XhottguyX: whattya mean?_**

**_Blackluvr83: I mean... he threatened me... kinda_**

**_XhottguyX: ahh... that's William alright... well he wont do it in public.._**

**_Blackluvr83: okay, g2g... William is comming towards me... ahh my perfect chance to hurt him..._**

**_XhottguyX: umm... oooooookay... have fun killing him! I'll visit you in jail!_**

**_Blackluvr83: haha veeeeeeeery funny._**

**_XhottguyX: thank you!_**

**_Blackluvr83: soooo... who's this again?_**

**_XhottguyX: umm... Ulrich..._**

**_Blackluvr83: Oh yea! Well I think your astupid idiotic jerk. I mean your a jock... JOCKS STINK._**

**_XhottguyX?_**

Ulrich started walking to the gates and sawthe black haired girl who he had held the other day being dragged off the campus. He quickly ran up to her and William and asked her, "Are you okay?" She nodded and William snarled, "Ulrich, get your own girlfriend. She's playing hard to get." Ulrich stood in front of him and snarled back, "**PUT. HER. DOWN.**" William laughed. "Ulrich! You don't even know her name!" Ulrich smiled and replied, "Yes I do! Her name is Yumi." A shocked William pushed Yumi on the floor. She scrambled up and without warning punched William in the jaw. "**YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE EVER GONNA GET A GIRLFRIEND IF YOUR LIKE THIS!**" She punched him in the stomach. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, "I love you too much to let you go, have fun with this dumb jock Ulrich." Yumi pushed him away, and Ulrich grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She yelled at William while Ulrich restrained her, "**I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE ARE CONSIDERED EXCEPT WHAT YOU ARE! YOU... YOU ARE A JERK**!" Ulrich pulled her away back towards the school. When they reached the dorms, Yumi spun around and hugged him. "Thanks Ulrich." Ulrich turned his head awayso she wouldn't see the blush. She blushed the other way. Suddenly her classmate Odd ran up. "Ulrich! Oh... hey!Wait... your in my class!" Yumi laughed. "I'mYumi. Yea, Odd the Oddball... makes sense." Ulrich laughed aswell and added, "Odd thescrawny Odd-ball!" Odd sighedand announced, "I'm not scrawny! I'm selvet!" (dunno howto spell that)

----------------------------------------------------

okay thats all you get 4 today! As I said b4... short chapters!

REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone! Here's my list of reviewers! (if they have stories... CHECK THEM OUT! DUH!... after you read mine...)**_

BLUEGIRL2.0

Aelita2

Frog Disease

vicky

Kute Anime Kitty

Shakespeare's2Juliet

Kaydreams

jarkobubbles84

DayDeamer23182

ka-aa-me

A.R.T.

Lyokogal7503

Phoenix-549

AlliesWorld

DayDreamer23182

Frog Disease

Aelita2

I wanna thank you all, and I REALLY wanna thank someone who I curently cannot see their username on fanfic cause its at my house not on this laptop, but I wanna thank you for actually private messanging me to tell me how much you like it.

Thanks :)

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd had just sat down and started talking, when a horrible sound entered their ears. "ULRICH? ULRICH! What are YOU doing with William's girlfriend? She's just playing hard to get you know Ulrich. Just like you." Then she looked at Yumi and spat, "Oh yea. William said you have a date tonight and to wear something nice." Yumi stood up and walked away from a cunfused Odd, a concerned Ulrich, and an evil Sissy.

Yumi walked to William's door. As soon as he opened it, his face lit up. "Yumi! I didn't expect you for another..." He was cut off by a kickin the stomach."William. I HATE YOU. If the world was perfect, you wouldn't have been born. Get this through your head. I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND,I'M NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND." Then she left a very shocked and angry William who was clenching his stomach.

-BlackLuvr83 has entered the chatroom.

XhottguyX: hey Yumi... where'd you run off to earlier?

BlackLuvr83: to tell William I hate him and i accidently ended up punching him..

-GeniusBoy has entered chatroom.

GeniusBoy: Hey u 2

BlackLuvr83: Hey Jer

XhottguyX: Hi

GeniusBoy: I just now really paid attention to yourscreen names... Ulrich... arn't you a little too proud of your looks?

XhottguyX: hmph! If I knew how to change my name I would. Odd and I made each others sn'sbased on our personality

XhottguyX: but he went with this cause of how many people ask me out per day... man I just want a NORMAL day

BlackLuvr83: lol... so you made his then right?

XhottguyX: yea...

BlackLuvr83: HA! He must eat alot then huh?

GeniusBoy: Just 4get i asked. Hey do you all wanna meet me in the library later?

BlackLuvr83: sure!

XhottguyX: okay, I'll tell Odd.

-XhottguyX has left the chatroom.

BlackLuvr83: meet around... 4?

GeniusBoy: ok

-BlackLuvr83 has left the chatroom.

-Pinkprincess has entered chatroom.

Pinkprincess: Father?

GeniusBoy: ... huh?

Pinkprincess: Where am i?

GeniusBoy: a chatroom...

Pinkprincess: a what?

GeniusBoy: come back later and I'll explain okay?

GeniusBoy: oh wait, whats your name? I'm Jeremy

Pinkprincess: I'm Aelita. I'll come back later then. Goodbye.

GeniusBoy: bye.

-Pinkprincess has signed off.

-GeniusBoy has signed off.

----------------------------------------------------

okay thats all you get 4 today! As I said b4... short chapters!

REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the cruddy chapter... when i'm sad I don't write very good usually..._**

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

**_-------------------------------------_**

Around 4pm in library:

"Helloo?" Yumi walked into the library and recieved many "Shh!"'s and glares. She shrugged them off and wandered around. Everytime the door opened, she jumped and turned around. Suddenly someone taped her. She jumped and turned around. Behind her was Odd and Ulrich. "Oh! Hey guys." They smirked. She rolled her eyes at them. They waited by the entrance for 10 minutes then Yumi got out her laptop and signed on. Odd was attempting to watch what she typed for her password, but she kept stepping on his foot which made him keep his eyes on her foot then her keyboard.

_**-BlackLuvr83**_ _**has signed on.**_

_**GeniusBoy: Thank**_ _**goodness! Where in the world are you!**_

Just then, Odd noticed someone typing on a keyboard. Odd pointed it out to Ulrich and they walked over to the typing boy leaving Yumi typing to Jeremy.

**_BlackLuvr83: I'm with Odd and Ulrich in the library! Where are you?_**

**_GeniusBoy: I'm in the library as well. I'm by the checkout._**

**_BlackLuvr83: ok, I'll go get Odd and Ulrich_**

**_GeniusBoy: HIIII YUUUUUMMMMIIIII WE FOUND HIM!_**

Yumi turned around and saw Odd fighting over a keyboard with a boy and Ulrich attempting to grab Odd away. Yumi came up and grabbed the laptop. "ODD!" Everyone looked in her direction and she blushed. She sank below a desk so she wouldn't see all the eyes, but she felt them.

Suddenly the librarian came up and exclaimed, "Young lady! You are in a library! No yelling! Get out!" Odd and Ulrich and Jeremy all looked at Yumi, who shrugged and mummbled something about why she hates librarians.

They all walked out to the park and sat on a bench. "Sooo... we all happen to meet on the internet, and then just happen to go to the same school... does that sound weird to ANYONE but me?" Yumi asked. They all nodded. "Hey you guys, I met thisother girl online. Wanna meet her? I think she comes from another country. She was very cunfused when she entered the chatroom." Yumi smiled and announced, "I will. Whats her sn?" Jeremy looked puzzled. "Umm... sn?" He looked from all of them, then Odd spoke up. "Dude... it means screen name." Everyone bursted out laughing.

Hidden deep in the bushed someone was spying. "So... they met online huh... maybe I'll get aim... I'm sure thats where they met... if not I'll just have to snoop a bit more..." When everyone left, William strode out of the park with a look of satisfaction. He went to his room and started typing on his keyboard.

**_LoveWarrior has been accepted as your new screen name on aol instant messanger. Thank you and enjoy the many things we offer..._**

William clicked out. He was done. Now all he needed was Yumi's screen name, and then... he'd woe her online, then they'd meet.

--------------------------

Sorry 4 the pitiful update, but I really AM sad and mad, I really only updated today because I didnt know what to do with my sadness, and because I think since I have so many reviews and i didnt update yesterday, I would update.

Hope it wasn't THAT bad...

REVIEW PLZ! (even tho it wasn'tthat good, I will not accept flames. Any flames will be used to light your most prized possession on fire.)


	7. Chapter 7

**_OMG... I'm sorry everyone! I thought I posted the other day, and didn't get any reviews... turns out, I 4got to add it as a chapter and left it in my documents... Sorry! Well on to the next chapter..._**

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

**_William: LoveWarrior_**

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, William spied on them. They seemed to like a bench very much, they always met there. "So who's this girl you met Genius Boy...?" Jeremy laughed and replied, "Well... she's very nice, I can tell, but I dont know yet why dont you all meet her with me in the chatroom with me tonight?Oh yea, and hottguy... don't talk about my screen name like that, when we all know your very proud of yours..." Ulrich glared then shrugged it off. Yumi smiled then conceiled herself so nobody would see.

_So... Yumi likes Ulrich... not a big surprise.. but lets see, GeniusBoy... maybe thats Jeremy's full screen name... I don't know about Ulrich tho. Something with hot guy... well... oh well. Maybe I'll meet them in their chatroom tonight as well..._

_**XhottguyX: hey everyone**_

**_BlackLuvr83: hey_**

**_BottomlessPit: hiiii_**

**_GeniusBoy: hello._**

**_XhottguyX: so when's this Aelita person supposed to come?_**

**_GeniusBoy: umm... anytime now_**

**_-LoveWarrior has entered thechatroom._**

**_BottomlessPit: is this Aelita?_**

**_LoveWarrior: umm... who? I'm Will._**

**_BlackLuvr83: hi_**

**_XhottguyX: hey_**

**_BottomlessPit: um... hehe... sorry dude._**

**_GeniusBoy: hello Will. I'm Jeremy._**

**_LoveWarrior: yea I know._**

**_LoveWarrior: I mean... so whats everyone elses names?_**

**_XhottguyX: Ulrich_**

**_BottomlessPit: Odd, and b4 u say anything, thats my REAL name._**

**_BlackLuvr83: lol its true_**

**_BlackLuvr83: I'm Yumi_**

**_-Pinkprincess has entered chatroom._**

**_Pinkprincess: hello Jeremy. Remember me?_**

**_GeniusBoy: of course. Meet some of my friends Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd._**

**_LoveWarrior: and I'm Will._**

**_Pinkprincess: hello everyone. Now Jeremy, as you said a while ago, you'd explain what a chatroom is... what is it?_**

**_BlackLuvr83: u dont know?_**

**_BottomlessPit: spits out coke on Ulrich DUDE!_**

**_XhottguyX: umm...wow. yells at Odd_**

**_BlackLuvr83: lol_**

**_LoveWarrior: so what grade andschool do you all go to?_**

**_Pinkprincess: I dont know what your talking about..._**

**_BlackLuvr83: I'm in 11th grade_**

**_XhottguyX: 10th_**

**_BottomlessPit: 10_**

**_GeniusBoy: I'm in 9th doing 12th grade work_**

**_LoveWarrior: ah. I'm in 11th as well. What school?_**

**_XhottguyX: Well I'm not sure we should tell something that personal..._**

**_BottomlessPit: We go to Kadic! Where do you go?_**

**_XhottguyX: ODD! YUMI HAD A POINT_**

**_Pinkprincess: Oh no! Xana's attacking!_**

**_BlackLuvr83: huh?_**

**_LoveWarrior: Oh Yumi I gotta go. See ya babe!_**

**_-LoveWarrior has signed off_**

**_BlackLuvr83: umm... WHAT THE FREAK?_**

**_Pinkprincess: I know its scary but we need to deactivate the towers immediatly or your world will be completly destroyed!_**

**_XhottguyX: Ok... I'm cufused._**

**_BottomlessPit: yea well beat this! I'm cunfused AND hungry! _**

**_Pinkprincess: you all must promise something!_**

**_GeniusBoy: sure, of course_**

**_Pinkprincess: Something terrible will happen on earth and if I don't get to the tower in lyoko, thats a world inside something you all would call a... umm... oh yes... computer. And you all must help me. Where are you located? I'll look up directions from near you._**

**_GeniusBoy: Kadic._**

**_Pinkprincess: Okay. Here's directions. _**

Suddenly on everyone's screen directions came up. It lead to an abandoned factory.

**_Pinkprincess: please hurry._**

**_-Pinkprincess has left._**

**_GeniusBoy: okay... lets go!_**

**_BlackLuvr83: oookay... as long as I dont go alone..._**

**_BottomlessPit: dude! Adventure! Lets go!... hey think I could bring Kiwi?_**

**_XhottguyX:Odd... no. But lets go see whats going on! Lets all meet at the factory!_**

**_-chatroom is nowempty._**

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_hope you all enjoyed the next chapter! _**

**_READ AND REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Well as you know... its been ALOT longer than a day. I think I'll be posting more frequently since its summer... but I'm kinda on vacation. I'll probably post another chapter by next tuesday. Possibly sooner. Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!

--------------------------------

_**Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

**_William: LoveWarrior_**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi arrived at the bridge and was speechless. She never noticed this place... and so close to school too! She waited there for a few minutes then decided to explore on her own, since the others were taking so long. She walked into the building and the first thing she noticed wasa bunch of old wires. She guessed it was from making something, I mean after all it is a factory. An abandoned one... but still. Since Yumi was pretty atheletic, she figured this would be like climbing rope in gym. Wrong.

She got a running start and jumped for the cable. She grabed it but as she did, she slipped and started falling. "Ahh!" She yelled. Inside she knew that she was going to fall and nothing was going to help her. She was the one who wanted to explore. She was the one who hadn't waited where they were going to meet. She was the one who is going to get hurt. But out of nowhere, two strong hands grabed Yumi's hands. "Wha-?" Yumi looked up to see Ulrich. Ulrich smiled and pulled her up. "Well, I figured you came in since we all came and couldn't find you." Yumi blushed and replied, "Umm.. yea, well I got here a few minutes ago and was waiting, but..."suddenly Odd came in and announced, "We don't have time for talk Yumi, just kiss the hero and lets go! Dinner starts in a hour!"

Yumi looked at Ulrich andsaw him blushing, he quickly looked down. She then felt a blush comming and looked down as well. Yumi stood up again andannounced, "Alright Odd, then lets go." Odd nodded and looked back at Ulrich who nodded his headin determination, and looked to Jeremy. Jeremy was near the edge looking VERY pale. "Um... hey guys, do you think there's stairs somewhere?" Yumi sighed and explained, "I don't think it'll beTHAT bad Jeremy. Sure... I almost fell... but that because I thought it was going to be easy... just relax." Jeremy nodded and watched Yumi walk towards the edge.

This time, she knew it wasn't that easy so she reached her hand out and grabed the rope first. "Jeremy, I don't recomend jumping to thecable..." Ulrich without anyone noticing came to the edge to make sure she didn't fall. He was starting to feel strange. He was getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomache...

"Ulrich? ULRICH!"Odd yelled in Ulrich's ear. Ulrich jumped. "Ah! Oh... ODD! What?" Odd smirked and announced, "I'm goingdown now, Yumi's waiting by some old elevator, over there." He pointed to a rusty elevator shaft, then continued. "I nominated you to help Jer over here down the cables. Turns out, he's afraid of heights, and alot of other non-nerdy things." Ulrich sighed and agreed. He watched Odd shimy down the cable and looked towards a terrified Jeremy. "Okay Jer, I guess I'll umm... okay, I'll go down the rope next to you. I'll take your laptoplike Yumi did with hers, and I'll make sure you don't fall. Just go nice and slow and you'll be okay. Okay?"

Everything went smoothly after Jeremy fell 3 feet from finishing the cable and falling on his butt. They all had a good laugh about that, except for Jeremy who was claiming thecable stretched from the weight of them before him, meaning that itwould've been the end and allowed him to touch the ground, but he just wasn't prepared.

When they met Yumi at the elevator, Odd said, "Hey! Lets take the elevator!" and everyonestarted saying, "Odd, this thingis so rusted, its gotta be broken.", and "Dude, its not gonna work." andalso, "Odd. It can't work... it'd be too weird." Then right after Yumi saidweird, it opened. Odd being himself jumped in and announced, "I'm gonnacheck this place out!" Everyone sighed and followed him. For some reason, there was only two buttons. A button with an up arrow, and a button with a down arrow.Yumi took a step foward and pushed the up button. When they stoped, the doors opened to reveal a large room, and as soon as the doors fully opened, Jeremy ran up to a hightech computer.As he walked to it, something like an IMscreen poped up, but it said...

Lyokian Message:

**_Pinkprincess: Hi, we don't have much time. Your going to need to go to the scanners, and come to lyoko. _**

Everyone was stunned. What was a Lyokian Message, and whats with this Lyoko thing?

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long! I had no ideas! Thanks to SaphireRaider for some ideas and also Jarkobubbles84 for a few too.

ALSO sorry... there was like NO IM's!

LMBI!

Kinda defies the aim point but hey! We needed this chapter... i think!

Hope it was pretty good!

MAKE SURE U LEAVEA REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

When I said don't expect an update for awhile, that was a typo-ish thing.

Hmmmm….. I don't really have much to say…

Enjoy the chapter, and just to let everyone know….

I made and typed this chapter on June 5th at 10:12AM

If I don't post it around that time, its because my internet/aim/msn/Google isn't working…

----------------------------

After they received the message, they all looked to Jeremy. They thought it was going to be a joke or something! Jeremy slowly went towards the computer and typed,

Lyokian Messenger

**Un-identified user: Hi Aelita**

**PinkPrincess: Hello Jeremy, you and everyone else must come to Lyoko. Bad things are going to start happening soon if you don't.**

**Un-identified user: Well… what IS Lyoko?**

**PinkPrincess: There's no time to explain now. Sorry. Just please go up to the next floor and get in the tubes. Then you'll be taken to Lyoko. I'll explain everything when you get here.**

Everyone held their ground. They wanted to know what they were getting into. Yumi stepped forward and pushed Jeremy's chair aside (with him in it obviously) carefully and typed.

**Un-identified user: Aelita, its Yumi. We aren't going to do this unless we know what it is.**

**PinkPrincess: I figured this was going to happen. I really don't have time to explain, I am alone in Lyoko like I have been for many years. And Xana was formerly shut down by a small group of people like you. Xana is an evil computer virus that plans on world domination. But now he woke up and there's no way I can do this alone anymore. **

Yumi looked at everyone. They didn't sat or do anything. Yumi decided that this HAD to be some sort of game or something so she announced to the group, "I'm going."

**Un-identified user: okay… I'll go. So it's the next floor, right?**

**PinkPrincess: Yes. Is anyone else coming?**

**Un-identified user: I dunno…**

**PinkPrincess: alright, I made you a character. Oh and for the 2 others. Someone needs to stay and run the computer. You all have weapons, its dangerous. Fight for your lives in Lyoko, because if we fail, your lives could be in danger in the real world…**

**Un-identified user: okay, I'm on my way. We'll figure out who's staying.**

Jeremy walked towards the computer and sat down. "I'll stay…. I'm probably best at computers here anyway, no offense guys." They all noticed Jeremy was shaking and was obviously scared, so they shrugged it off and headed into the elevator.

"Yumi, are you sure you wanna do this?" A concerned Ulrich asked. Yumi smiled then nodded. "More sure than anything, right now."

When they got to the scanner room, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Odd walked over to one and it opened in front of him. "Ahhh! It's ALIVE!" Suddenly over an intercom thing, they heard Jeremy's voice. "Guys, Aelita said to go inside the scanners, and to be prepared." There was a pause, and Jeremy announced, "Odd, they have motion sensors." Everyone laughed at that. Odd walked to the opened tube, and carefully stepped in. As soon as he did, it started closing. Ulrich ran towards the door, but it closed right before he got there.

"GUYS! GET IN THE SCANNER... Oh, Odd got in, okay. Scanner Odd, Virtualization!"

Yumi and Ulrich looked to the remaining two. They walked towards one and they opened. They stepped in and Yumi told him, "Good Luck." He nodded and the doors closed. Then again they heard, "Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!"

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and then there was nothing. They felt themselves being materialized. Then, "Ahhh!" Yumi and Ulrich both yelled as they fell out of mid air. They looked around and say each other. "Wow, Ulrich… you look AWESOME!" Ulrich looked at himself and smiled. He was a samurai with an amazing sword!

"Yumi! Look at yourself! You look amazing!" Yumi looked down and smiled, then frowned. "Hey…. This is CHINESE…. Not JAPENESE…" Suddenly, a pink haired elf came running up to them. "Sorry Yumi! There wasn't a Japanese option. Oh, Odd's over there fighting a hornet, why don't you help?" They nodded and Ulrich and Yumi ran off. When they saw Odd, he looked like a purple cat. "Holly.." Ulrich and Yumi had disbelieving eyes. "Crud…" Yumi finished what Ulrich was going to say.

They shrugged it off and ran over to Odd. Then Yumi remembered, "Oh my god! What's my weapon?" She looked around her outfit, until she saw two fans. "Wait… my weapon is a fan?" Aelita came up and replied, "Use it like a Frisbee, its very sharp, and everyone, aim for the eye." Then eventually after everyone loosing 10 life points (getting hit 4 times each) they had hit it enough to make it explode. Aelita ran into a large red tube, which they learned was a tower, and suddenly it turned blue. Aelita came over to us and explained, "Lyoko isn't going to get easier. Now that Xana's awake and knows I have outside help, he's going to be tougher than ever."

-------------------------------------------

yea yea... I know just one hornet? I had to make something simple for them, I mean think about it, normally it's just Aelita and one hornet can be a handful. Now she has help and it will start getting harder. They had trouble defeating that one hornet, but oh well! They will just have to get better, and FAST.

REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

_**hey everyone! I've decided... I'm gonan try to make an extra long chapter, but I'm gonna expect about 110 reviews for a new chapter. Remember: if you don't review quick, I wont update quick:P**_

_**----------------------------------  
Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

**_William: LoveWarrior_**  
-----------------------------------------  
Aelita came over to us and explained, "Lyoko isn't going to get easier. Now that Xana's awake and knows I have outside help, he's going to be tougher than ever."  
-------------------------------------------

**_-BlackLuvr83 has entered chatroom._**

**_BottomlessPit: geez its about time! Romeo here's been waiting!_**

**_XhottguyX: smacks Odd_**

**_BottomlessPit: heyy! That hurt buddy.. it really did..._**

**_XhottguyX: smirks_**

**_BlackLuvr83: sorry took me so long to get on... William grabbed my computer and wouldn't give it back till i agreed to go on a date with him..._**

Ulrich glared at the computer, good thing looks really CAN'T kill... his computer probably would've exploded...

**_XhottguyX: so what'd you do?_**

**_BottomlessPit: Ulrich... breathe..._**

**_-LoveWarrior has entered chatroom._**

**_BlackLuvr83: I told him no, I don't get why he's such a jerk tho. I mean... he takes it and holds it above my head cause I'm shorter than him. _**

**_LoveWarrior: hey_**

**_BlackLuvr83: oh hi_**

**_XhottguyX: hey_**

**_BottomlessPit: so how'd u get ur computer back?_**

**_BlackLuvr83: umm... I'd rather not talk about that..._**

**_LoveWarrior: we kissed :)_**

**_BlackLuvr83: wait... OMFreakinGOD! _**

**_-GeniusBoy has entered chatroom._**

**_GeniusBoy: you all gotta come to the factory!_**

**_BottomlessPit: umm... dude... "LoveWarrior" AKA DUNBAR is here..._**

**_GeniusBoy: o... whoops..._**

**_LoveWarrior: what's happening at the factory, Yumi-chan? _**

**_-BlackLuvr83 has been disconnected from AIM._**

Yumi who now had her dorm, grabbed her laptop and ran to Ulrich and Odd's room. When she got there she broke down. She knocked then when Ulrich answered she collapsed on the floor crying. Odd looked up from his laptop and saw Yumi huddled on the floor crying and looked at the last message again.

**_LoveWarrior: what's happening at the factory, Yumi-chan? _**

Odd came over to Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi was hugging Ulrich and Ulrich was patting her back and telling her, "Its okay.." repeatedly.

**_-Pinkprincess has entered chatroom._**

**_Pinkprincess: you all must go to the factory! Xana's attacking!_**

**_-pinkprincess has left chatroom._**

**_GeniusBoy: ... o.0_**

**_LoveWarrior: don't worry Yumi, I'll meet you there._**

**_-LoveWarrior has blown kiss to BlackLuvr83._**

**_-LoveWarrior has left chatroom._**

**_-GeniusBoy has left chatroom._**

When Yumi had some-what calmed down, Odd went to his computer and saw the last messages. "You guys?" They looked up to Odd. Yumi was sniffling, but was somewhat smiling (but Ulrich couldn't see since they were hugging in a comforting way) since he was hugging her.Ulrich looked at Odd and asked, "Yea?" Odd gulped and announced, "Aelita just announced we had to go to lyoko... Xana's attacking, and to go to the factory... William was still there...and..." Yumi stood up and announced, "I know Odd. He's my official stalker. I was stupid enouph not to realize WILL was really WILLIAM and now.. he's probably gonna come to the factory, right?" Odd was speechless and just nodded.

Yumi opened her laptop again and reconnected.

Suddenly a new email poped up.

**_From:LoveWarrior  
To: BlackLuvr83_**

**_Dear Yumi-chan, _**

You know how perfect we are. Stop playing hard-to-get, your making me play harder, and more deadly. I love you Yumi, we'll go to that factory place and fight this Xana thing together. Me and you. You know how much I love you? Go check your room! I've showered you with gifts! I've learned that you are falling for that Ulrich kid, and if you do anything stupid... lets just not go there. There's a BEAUTIFUL outfit in your room, on your desk, where your laptop normally is, and also I made a few adjustments to some of your clothing. Oh, Yumi-chan, that kiss... it meant alot to me. It showed me how intrested you really are in me and I know that you'll be getting one of those amazing kisses from me... only much much better. Email me back by 3pm, or I'll have to be the seeker in hide-and-seek, and I'd rather not, but what my girl wants, my girl gets.

**_-much love from your Will-chan_**

**_PS. There is something nobody but me, Sissy, and the principal know about me... I am adopted. Sissy is my step-sister if you want to look at it that way, so they know that I'd never ever hurt someone, seeing as my "father" is the one in charge. I'm not afraid to do what I have to do to claim you as mine. Oh, now remember, today we are going to the factory, and everytime we meet (which I'm going toguess will be often) we will have a HUGE make-out session! I know you loved that last one :) _**

Ulrich and Odd had read it and Yumi's eyes were wide with terror. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Two minutes after the email was read, Yumi couldn't talk so she grabed a piece of paper and wrote.

私はオハイオ州私の神... 気絶するだろう

Ulrich and Odd looked at eachother, their mouths still gaping. Finally Odd spoke. "Yumi... we can't read japenese.." Yumi did a half smile, enouph to show that she had actually been crying, just silently. She finally spoke, "I- I said, I'm going to faint... oh my god." she paused and asked, "I- I guess you w-want to hear the whole thing about what happened with me and William... huh?" She spoke with big gasps from just crying twice. The two boys nodded and she started.

"Well, I was walking to my favorite place in the park, where I first met you Ulrich. Well William steped out from who-knows where, and demanded a date. He grabed my laptop and held it above his head. At one point he threatened to drop it on my head... I yelled at him to stop and put it down... but he said no. Then he said, "fine! if you won't go on a date with me..." then he pushed me against the gate, grabbed my hands and put them around his waist, and his... on my butt... and pushed my head into one of those gaps inbetween the metal fence. I couldn't move and he forced his way into my mouth... he didn't stop for air... he kept me in that position for 15 minutes... he would keep us positioned the way we were and breath through his nose... I did that as best as I could... but it was hard. But before he pushed me against the fence, he put down my laptop, thats why I got it back.It would've gone on for a while longer if he hadn't had to scratch his arm... he removed one of his hands, thankfully, and I slipped out and ran forthe woods, grabbing my laptop on my way... I climbed a tree that I found that has a great veiw ofa pond, and I heard him calling me, he called me Yumi-chan..." she stoped and sighed. Ulrich she could tell was about to beatWilliam up, and Odd was going to hold him down so Ulrich could easier. "You guys... lets go I guess... we need to go to the factory... and I need to see what... _he _did to my stuff."

Ulrich and Odd walked her down to her room and when she opened it, her room was pure black. She may LIKE black, but there was a limit on how much black she wanted. She slowly walked to her drawers, and saw her black shirts were cut up. All that was there was from under her chest to waist. And her bra's... they had holes in them. Her pants were torn. Her "presents" were wrapped up and she was scared to open them but she knew she HAD to.

She walked to her desk and saw a nicely wrapped box. Inside was... launduri (no clue how to spell that) she looked at the stuff. EVERY PIECE OF CLOTHING IN THE BOX WAS SEE THROUGH.

Ulrich came up behind her and announced, "Don't worry Yumi. Me and Odd won't let him do anything to you." She gave a weak smile and said quickly, "Okay, lets go! We'll go to lyoko... then I'm going to the mall." They nodded and walked towards the gate.

"Yumi-chan! Where's your beautiful outfit!" William questioned sternly when he saw that she wasn't wearing the launduri. (still no clue)

Ulrich steped in front of her and announced, "She returned it." Then she added,"I don't like things that don't showmy personality."  
William glared at Ulrich, who glared back and Yumi walked up to William and announced, "And that kiss... lets just say, YOU WRECKED MY FIRST KISS!" She suddenly kicked him (u-know-where :P he deserved it! Hmph!) Then they all ran to the factory.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_okay this took forever to write! hope you enjoy it! And remember! _**

110 reviews or no new chapter!

SO READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Its a short Chapter.  
Note: You didn't get to 110... :(  
Note: This is the last note, enjoy!

_**----------------------------------  
Ulrich: XhottguyX**_

_**Yumi: BlackLuvr83**_

_**Odd: BottomlessPit**_

_**Aelita: Pinkprincess**_

_**Jeremy: GeniusBoy**_

**_William: LoveWarrior_**  
-----------------------------------------  
William glared at Ulrich, who glared back and Yumi walked up to William and announced, "And that kiss... lets just say, YOU WRECKED MY FIRST KISS!" She suddenly kicked him (u-know-where :P he deserved it! Hmph!) Then they all ran to the factory.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

When they got to the factory, everyone was still in shock. Ulrich tried sparking conversations, but she was silent. She was also in shock at what she did... if he told her parents, they'd probably ship her to Japan, or she'd have to tell, and THEN she'd still be shipped there...

She entered the scanner room with everyone else, and paused. _I... I'm not strong enouph for this journey this time.. _Then she noticed everyone looking at her, and a worried Ulrich. _Oh greeeeat... they're all looking at me... okay... look like nothing's wrong!_

She smiled and headed for the scanner. Everyone shrugged it off and entered their scanner.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aeltia, Virtualization!"They all landed in Lyoko, but when they looked around, there was no tower... they looked around completly, and saw that... this isn't any region in Lyoko... Then they looked at their clothes... "Oh... my god..." Yumi looked down, her normal outfit was gone and replaced by the gifts William had given her that she returned.

"Welcome! But especially... Welcome Yumi-chan! Follow me please, you forgot the deal... everytime we meet anywhere, we make out! Now come on!"  
Yumi stayed with the gang, and took a step closer to Ulrich. She shook her head furiously. William walked up to Yumi and pulled her hair till her head was burried in his chest. "See? Yumi, doesn't that feel great?" Everyone was in shock. Shock for the fact that William would do this to poor Yumi, and the fact that she was not fighting for her freedom. Then William leaned down to her, and she turned away. She attempted to get free, but then he grabed her jaw with one hand, and with the other, did the thing that could only shock a girl into pertrified fear. He moved his hand to the center of her chest. She gasped and Ulrich lost it. He steped up towards Williamand yelled, "LET YUMI GO!" William smirked and yelled, "XANA! SEND THEM IN!" Everyone gasped. Yumi who had recovered from that, grabed his wrist, and threw him over her shoulder. He landed standing up, so she punched him in the gut with all her might, and he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, they looked around, and they saw they were surrounded by every type of monster they had ever faced. Ulrich noticed Yumi with her hands across her chest and quickly while everyone was fighting, took off his shirt and handed it to her. (When they looked at their clothes, they were in their normal clothes exceot Yumi.)

She thanked him quickly and grabed the shirt.When it was on her, she smiled at him and noticed a Skipozoa behind Ulrich. Yumi ran at full speed and cut off the tenticles that were about to grab Ulrich.

_**----------------------------------------------**_

**_okay everyone, I'm sorry its sooooo short, and also that it was mostly just Ulrich and Yumi... but who doesnt like Yumi and Ulrich? gets flame thrower ready Speak now or forever hold your peace!_**

hehe!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
